Active agents frequently are administered to the eye for the treatment of ocular diseases and disorders. Conventional means for delivering active agents to the eye involve topical application to the surface of the eye. The eye is uniquely suited to topical administration because, when properly constituted, topically applied active agents can penetrate through the cornea and rise to therapeutic concentration levels inside the eye. Active agents for ocular diseases and disorders may be administered orally or by injection, but such administration routes are disadvantageous in that, in oral administration, the active agent may reach the eye in too low a concentration to have the desired pharmacological effect and their use is complicated by significant, systemic side effects and injections pose the risk of infection.
The majority of ocular active agents are currently delivered topically using eye drops which, though effective for some applications, are inefficient. When a drop of liquid is added to the eye, it overfills the conjunctival sac, the pocket between the eye and the lids, causing a substantial portion of the drop to be lost due to overflow of the lid margin onto the cheek. In addition, a substantial portion of the drop that remains on the ocular surface is drained into the lacrimal puncta, diluting the concentration of the drug.
It is known to use devices that may be inserted into one or more of an orifice of an individual's eye, such as a lacimal punctum, to deliver active agents. One disadvantage of using such devices to deliver agents is that much of the agent may delivered in an initial, large bolus upon insertion of the device into the eye rather than a more linear delivery of the agent over time.